Tattooed Across the Sky
by Lyralu
Summary: Set just after the end of the Edo Arc; When a new exorcist comes to the HQ to apply to the order, she gets pulled into the dark world of the D.Gray-man cast, battling it out with the level 4 akuma! *may include spoilers* ---discontinued---
1. One Meeting

The dark, sinister building loomed over me and I couldn't help but tremble. I had upon many occasions imagined what it would be like, but nothing could have prepared me for the air of seclusion and morbidity it secreted. It seemed kinda ironic to me that the Exorcist Headquarters, the fortress of good in the world, was so dark and desolate. Hell, even the chunk of rock that it was placed upon was obscenely balanced on the verge of emptiness. I swallowed hard.

The door was several stories high and impassable. Squaring my shoulders, I hitched up my rucksack and reached out to tentatively grasp the brass knocker.

In that moment, everything changed.

A high, keening screech pierced the relative silence of the area. It reverberated through my brain and around my body and made my eyes water and burn. No doubt about it, this hellish sound was coming from inside. A blast resonated through the building, shaking it, making it tremble like my knees were. This could not be a good sign.

A hole was suddenly blasted through the side of the building – I rolled out of the way, landing on the hard ground with a huff. Darnit. Several panicked people clambered through, and, hot on their trail, a level 2 akuma slithered out on multiple centipedal legs.

It was a hideous thing, seven feet long and ugly with it. Its face grinned ridiculously and its pink tongue lapped up the humans' trail as if tasting their fear. Disgusting creature. Shrugging off my pack, I stood up and whistled.

"Hey! _Hey_ Yeah, you over there with the ugly mutt! Hell, yeah, I mean you! Come on, prissy boy! I did your mother and she was one dry hump!"

It screamed at me and clumsily changed course. I doubted it understood me, but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyhow, it seemed to have caught my drift and was now heading in my direction. Good.

The Innocence that infused my body wriggled with anticipation. I didn't let it down. The akuma didn't even have time to blink before it was sliced lengthways down its middle. I grinned. Boy, that was just too easy.

Looking around, I saw the surviving humans gape at me. I winked and gave them my most hellish grin. They flinched back and I laughed. I kicked my pack out of sight into a bush and vaulted through the recently made hole and into Exorcist HQ.

The chaos that greeted me was really something. Akuma were being shot at here and there, and fleeing personnel wove through the entropy. All that _delightful_ chaos energy was firing me up quite nicely and as I made my way to the epicentre of destruction, killing all akuma in my path, I could feel the Innocence tingling.

Rounding the corner, I perceived two giant akuma surrounding a group of scientists. They were going bravely, of course, but they were no match. One, seemingly the leader, wearing a misshapen beret, was standing tall and defiant with their last ammunition in the front, protecting his colleagues as he could. The akuma needed to do nothing but wait as they spent their rounds – rounds that bounced off the demons' sturdy hide. They were in a no-win situation. I decided to help.

Coming up behind the monsters, I quietly invoked my Innocence. It hummed through my flesh, rejoicing in the sensation of power and sheer _chaos_. I grinned manically. This was going to be more fun.

I launched myself noiselessly into the air. Not that anyone would have been able to hear me anyway, that with all the racket and other preoccupations, but it was good to stay in practice. I unsheathed my claws and landed on the akuma's neck. Wasting no time, I tore off its ugly head, somersaulted backwards onto the other and ripped through its back. Their dying screams were short-lived.

I mock saluted the scientists, and the leader looked both relieved and weary at my appearance. Finally, he stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Our thanks." He said stiffly, "My name is Komui. May I ask who you are?"

I bowed in reply, "Name's Vin. I, uh, actually came to apply to the order." I scratched my head sheepishly, "and well, there was a hole, and I invited myself in. Sort of."

"Consider yourself accepted." Komui hastened to reply, "Now, if you don't mind me sending you to immediate danger, Miss Vin…"

"Just Vin. And I don't mind."

"The other exorcists may need assistance, through the door of the ark, behind this one."

"Sure thing, guv'nor."

I mock saluted the bedraggled party and opened the door. The sight very nearly shocked me speechless.

Very nearly.

"Holy _hell!_" I yelped, stunned by the enormity of the thing in front of me. I gasped more obscenities as I ran towards it. The explosions indicated that this was not a time for speechlessness.

Before me hung a huge mosaic that seemed to be made out of light, and in thin air. The digits 03 hung above it…also in thin air. It glowed and hummed and hung there, mesmerisingly beautiful and terrible. I leaped through it into absolute madness.

The floor, walls, ceiling, everything was crumbling and groaning from the pressure and the energy being given out from a point in the room. The point was a humanoid figure… I squinted – akuma! But never before had I seen one so… elegant. It moved unlike any other I had encountered before and its delicate wings shimmered. It was looking down upon a young man, maybe sixteen, who was desperately trying to stay on his feet.

"Destroying is my speciality!" It said, its voice sounding polyphonic and monotonous at the same time, "And now, exorcist, I shall destroy _you_!"

It was at about this time that I flung myself against it, springing away from its porcelain-like body as soon as I felt it hit the floor. I grabbed the boy and ran, jumping from piece to crumbling piece. He was lifeless. He must have passed out, poor thing.

A sudden whooshing sound behind me made me swing around. A large energy blast was coming my way, and fast. I hurled the boy to the side, skidding him across the floor, and braced myself for the impact, calling upon my Innocence.

_ Ka-baaam!_

* * *

_Please review, give me tips comments, whatever! Feedback for the win! _


	2. Awake

_Ka-booom!_

Allen slowly lifted his heavy head. White bangs fell before his eyes. Squinting, he could see a figure of...

A white flash blinded him, and the pain that penetrated to his retinas, and he blacked out.

Bluury figures. Undescipherable shapes. The world was spinning and he was chained to it, a cold manacle squeezing his upper right arm. He tried to get away....

"Lie _still, _Walker!" Screeched the harpie voice. Allen wrenched open his eyes, searching blearily for the horror of - of -

The Head Nurse was towering over him, eyebrows pulled together tighter than her hair. The Demonic gleam of her overshadowed eyes had before instilled many-a-nightmare into the minds of poor, unsuspecting patients. Allen felt he would be no different. She peered carefuly into both eyes, gripping his arm, before silently declaring him truly awake. The Head Nurse straightened up.

"Chief! Allen Walker's come around!"

Allen flinched. Everything was still too raw and too bright to be comfortable. Especially her voice.

"Brilliant! Let's see then..."

Komui appeared at the side of his bed, smiling like he does when something finally went to plan. He put a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Allen. How're you feeling?"

The boy smiled faintly, "Like I've just been sat on by the whole science department. A bit squashed and sore."

Komui's grin spread wider across his face, "You're alright then."

Allen was apprehensive. He did not like the man's grin. Coming from such an adventurous scientist like Komui, it would not, as a rule, bode well for the exorcists... or for anyone for that matter.

"We tried out a new healing gum on you." The grin pulled impossibly wide, "It worked like a dream. There were no side effects - " Allen breathed a discreet sigh of relief, " - appart from the ears."

The boy froze. Gingerly, he lifted his hands to his head and patted what felt like a pair of deliciously soft cat ears. This was beyond humiliating. He would rather take on a horde of akuma than be seen like this. He winced again as he imagined the colourful abuse he would be subjected to at the hands of... well, everyone in the Order. Kanda's sneering face came floating from his imagination like the ghost of the Titanic. Allen moaned.

The section chief just carried on grinning, "Oh, don't worry. Luckily for you, it seems, your injuries were extensive enough to earn you another day in the Infirmary. They should fall off by then."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Should."

The Head Nurse bustled over. "I'll cut them off in your sleep." She threw Komui a venomous look, "This is the last time I let the Science Department _anywhere_ near my Infirmary."

In fact, Allen was shocked she had let him in at all. For the first time he looked around the room. It was mostly empty. One other bed was occupied by a young scientist with an impressive set of green boils across his face, and another was closed off with curtains. He could see half an arm through the gap. Focusing his eyes, he took a sharp breath.

The hand was humanoid, but the fingers ended in long, straight claws. Blue-black vainy tendrils wound their way up to the elbow, and seemingly beyond. The hand was still.

"Who... _is _that?" Allen whispered, eyes wide.

Komui didn't meet his gaze for a moment. "That is the person who saved you. And me. And most of the Headquarters. They wounded the akuma, distracted it, and gave the Generals the opportunity to destroy it."

"But why are they...?"

"The Innocence overreacted. For a few days we couldn't even touch their body - the Innocence encased it in an impenetrable cocoon. Yesterday the cocoon unravelled. Her wounds had been healed, but the Innocence is still haywire in her system."

"Her? _Lenallee?" _

"Do you think I would be standing her talking to you if that was the case?"

Allen shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't think." He looked up, "How is everyone anyway?"

Komui smiled again, "A few scrapes, nothing like either of you sustained, though. They were all let out a while ago."

"Hmm. How long've I been out?"

"Ohh, five days."

Allen fell back onto the pillow. All this talking and sitting up and thinking simultaneously was getting him tired. The Head Nurse appeared out of nowhere.

"It's time for him to sleep now, Chief. He's tired."

"But - "

"I _said_ he's _tired_, Chief."

She gave the boy a spoonful of some purple liquid that tasted like melted liquorice and Allen began to slip into the dreamland. The last thing that crossed his mind was whether the head nurse had a built-in radar in her head for patients...

Komui looked fondly down at the sleeping boy. Allen bore such weight upon such young shoulders. It was selfless, and Komui respected selfless people. He still worried though. He may not show it, but he worried about all the exorcists, all the time. He sighed.

"Did.... did we win?"

Komui spun around. The hoarse voice coughed. Striding forward, he ripped appart the curtains over the girl-exorcist's bed. Her eyes were half-open, and a weak attempt at a smile played around her mouth. The Innocence pulsed in her veins.

"You...Vin... are you alright?"

She pulled her face into a look of contempt.

"Ah. Yes, dumb question." he looked sheepish, "Do you know what's happening?"

"...yes."

"So what do we do?"

A racking cough reverbraed through her thin body. Komui's hands fluttered helplessly. The girl met his eyes with her yellow, feline ones.

"We wait."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and as the Head Nurse ran up, the exorcist was already unconsious.

-----------------

_Ehh... please forgive the random change into 3rd person perspective compared to the 1st person of the previous chapter.... I think this is how I'll be continuing it... no more perspective changes. promise. :)_

_Also, please forgive the Titanic reference... They probably don't have the Titanic in -man, so Allen doesnt know what it is, but the description just fiiittt....._

_Reviews are Love :3_


End file.
